guide you home
by Scorponok
Summary: this is a dawn fanfic, it has the song guide you home from the legend of spyro dawn of the dragon, there will be some transformer reference. amy from tdpi is on there too. positive reviews please.


GUIDE YOU HOME

thomas has been having feelings for dawn for awhile. as he was resting and waiting for dawn to return he listens to the song in his head from the legend of spyro dawn of the dragon.

This is the darkest night

Stars have all faded away

Quiet upon this world

Through the clouds, there is a light

We will find our way,

as he was listening, he was picturing how beautiful dawn was.

I would die for you

Cross the sky for you

I will send out a light burning for you alone

You're all I need

You set me free

And this fire will guide you home.

suddenly he sensed that someone was in danger. he later saw that the person was his own beloved.

thomas: dawn!

he soon busted through the door and ran out to find her.

There is an open door

Somehow it feels so familiar

We have been here before

Through this old forgotten fight

There must be a way,

he soon found her and was shocked and worried for she was now in danger courtesy of none other than alejandro and scott, with amy watching.

I would die for you

Cross the sky for you

I will send out a light burning for you alone

You're all I need

You set me free

And this fire will guide you home,

thomas had to do this, he could not stand to see this, even if megatron found out and soundwave was watching, he must rescue her.

thomas: DAWN!

dawn looked to see her boyfriend coming to save her.

dawn: thomas?

alejandro: ah, comes to save his girlfriend.

scott: to bad it will fail.

alejandro activates the canon and watches, but to his surprise thomas summersaults and jumps towards the high tower much to their surprise. dawn was impressed, she never seen her boyfriend that agile before, nor did alejandro or thomas's treacherous twin. scott's girlfriend was shocked at this as well.

Where our hearts are wide open

Where our bond is unbroken

I would die for you

Cross the sky for you

I will send out a light burning for you alone

thomas got to the top, scott had chef's bazooka ready and opened fire. but thomas jumped and quickly saved her.

I would die for you

Cross the sky for you

I will send out a light burning for you alone

You're all I need...

thomas: dawn! are you alright?

dawn: i'm okay.

thomas: good. as for you two!

thomas now glared directly at them with optics flaming.

thomas: this is for putting my beloved in harms way.

scott: uh oh.

alejandro: oh no.

oh no was right because thomas now kicked the bazooka off of scott's hand and thomas now jump right toward them and attacked.

You set me free

I would die for you

Cross the sky for you

I will wait for you

And I'll stay with you

dawn was shocked, she was also smiling, not only did thomas just risked his life for her, but he just revealed how he really feels about her.

You're all I need

I would die for you

Cross the sky for you

I will wait for you

thomas was now beating the scrap out of alejandro and scott. he finally, as hard as he could, kicked them both off the tower and screamed in triumph and shouted with his fist in the air...

thomas: ALL HAIL MEGATRON!

You set me free

Set me free

And this fire will guide you home.

amy now ran down worried about her boyfriend.

amy: scott! are you okay?!

thomas: let that be a lesson and a warning to those who dare cross the second leutenant of megatron! be they decpticon, predacon, or autobot.

thomas now turned to dawn and walked to her.

thomas: dawn are you okay?

dawn just embraced him in a hug while tears streamed down her face.

dawn: *sniff* my hero.

thomas held her for awhile then looked directly at her.

thomas: dawn, i might as well say it. its about time i told you how i really feel about you. i love you dawn.

dawn smiled, her cheeks were turning bright pink and tears were still running.

dawn: i love you too thomas.

thomas: in fact...

thomas knelt down and revealed a diamond ring which left dawn shocked.

thomas: dawn, i love you with all my spark, and i want to spend every moment of my life you. dawn, will you marry me?

dawn could not believe this was happening to her, first he saves her, now he proposes to her. her eyes were wide open and her smile grew with more tears streaming down.

thomas: dawn?

dawn: yes! yes of course i'll marry you!

thomas immediately got up and placed the ring on her finger.

dawn: i love you.

thomas: i love you too dawn.

with that they slowly closed their eyes and kissed in the moonlight. thomas embraced dawn in his arms, they now sat down embracing each other, finally getting their happily ever after.

the end.


End file.
